Psychofanka  Great Come Back
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Chcieliście dręczyć Seva, to macie! Niech żyje snacoarry! Niech żyje yaoi! Niech żyją psychofani! Jak ja.


Tytuł: Psychofanka – Great Come Back

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: A co, dużo błędów bez niej?

Ostrzeżenia: Zero kanonu. Bo jeśli drarry to zło, to czym jest snacoarry? Czy jakoś tak…

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Na życzenie **Tej O Zbyt Wielu Nickach **i **sakaj** ;]. Liczę, że się spodoba.

* * *

><p>Severus obserwował małą "kłótnię" między Fearne oraz Harrym i Draco. Po ich brawurowym pocałunku, który miał możność obserwować, zastanawiał się, czy gdyby był "oporny" do pocałowania swojego wybranka, też w końcu by ich obu zmusiła. Albo raczej ich trzech. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem (miał się pod czym uśmiechać), słysząc wrzaski Cornera i Parkinson. Kiedy tylko chłopcy przestali się całować, postanowił wkroczyć na scenę, powiewając groźnie szatami, a na twarzy miał marsa.<p>

— Williamson, Potter, Malfoy, za mną! — zagrzmiał, nie czekając, aż się ruszą.

Poszli za nim, zdezorientowani. Gdyby chciał dać im szlaban lub odjąć punkty, zrobiłby to. Ale nie odebrałby punktów Slytherinowi. Więc może chciał o czymś z nimi porozmawiać? No to po co Potter?

Zeszli szybko do lochów, potem skierowali się do gabinetu profesora. Wpuścił ich do środka, sam wszedł na końcu.

— Draco, H… H… H-Harry — wykrztusił — idźcie tam — wskazał drzwi. — Zaraz was zawołam, muszę porozmawiać z Fearne. — Uniósł brew, gdy się w niego wgapiali. — No już, uciekać! — prychnął, a oni czym prędzej poszli do wskazanego pokoju.

Severus rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające, po czym spojrzał z powagą na dziewczynę. Williamson zamrugała. Czekała na to, co powie profesor, chociaż jednocześnie była tak ciekawa, że z trudem znosiła milczenie.

— Połączyłaś ich — zaczął bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Tak.

Uniósł brew.

— A, można wiedzieć, jak zmusiłaś ich do pocałunku, wiedząc, że obaj są w sobie zakochani, jednak w życiu się nie przyznają?

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, potem klasnęła.

— Już wiem! — Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie na widok jego zdezorientowanej miny. — Pan woli chłopców, prawda? — Skinął niepewnie głową. — Nie, nie o to pytam — zachichotała, kręcąc głową. — Pan woli _tych konkretnych _chłopców. — Błysnęła zębami, gdy oniemiał.

— J-jak…?

Spojrzała na niego spojrzeniem „czy pan sobie jaja ze mnie robi?".

— Ja jestem psychofanką paringów męsko-męskich, widzę, gdy mężczyźni są w sobie zakochani. To naturalne. Ale nie musisz mi dziękować, wystarczy mi, jeśli będę mogła popatrzeć, jak się będziecie całować i takie tam — powiedziała. Uniosła dłoń. — To jak? Ja sprawię, że oni będą z tobą, a ty mi pozwolisz popatrzeć. Umowa?

Pokręcił głową, niedowierzając.

— Naprawdę jesteś psychiczna. — Wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął ją. — Ale zgoda.

Klasnęła w dłonie.

— Wspaniale!

* * *

><p>— No proooooszę! — jęczała od dwóch minut, patrząc na przyjaciół błagalnie. Snape pił whisky lub inny alkohol, przyglądając się uważnie obu chłopcom.<p>

Harry i Draco wymienili spojrzenia.

— A-ale Fearne, przecież… Profesor na pewno się nie zgodzi! — wymamrotał Potter.

Dziewczyna uniosła brew.

— Jakoś nie widzę, by oponował. — Spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. — Chcesz tego?

— Może być — szepnął, ale jego wzrok był pełen zdumienia. Ona naprawdę była psychofanką. Niemal zabiła go samym spojrzeniem, żeby tylko przytaknął jej słowom.

— No widzicie! No proooszę! Dray, Hartie! Nie róbcie mi tego! — Jej oczy zaszkliły się.

Chłopcy zmiękli. Nie potrafili patrzeć na płacz Ślizgonki. Była wtedy taka urocza, niewinna, drobna, krucha, że zawsze ulegali. Zbliżyli się do kanapy, na której siedział profesor, usiedli po obu jego stronach. Najpierw nachylili się ku sobie, aby pocałować się. Tymczasem Severus odstawił gdzieś szklankę i przyglądał się namiętnemu pocałunkowi, który miał miejsce kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

Potem Fearne cieszyła się jak głupia, ponieważ Harry pocałował profesora, Draco zajął się kroczami pozostałej dwójki, natomiast Severus wsadził dłoń w spodnie Ślizgona i robił coś z jego tyłkiem. Ślizgonka piszczała z radości, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy opowie o wszystkim kuzynce.

Jęki dobiegające od strony kanapy były takie wspaniałe dla jej uszy… Jak muzyka, tak! Patrzyła urzeczona na to żywe yaoi, uśmiechała się do siebie. Chłopców i mężczyznę pochłonęła wspólna zabawa, którą ona mogła oglądać. I to z pierwszego rzędu! Podeszła pod samą kanapę, oglądając ich z każdej strony. Nie obchodziło ją, czy zobaczy czyjegoś penisa albo tyłek, nie interesowało jej to, a jedynie ogólne piękno pozycji, w jakiej się ta trójka znajdowała.

Wrzasnęła z radości, lecz nawet to nie spowodowało, że przerwali.

Niech żyje yaoi!

* * *

><p><em>Takim optymistycznym akcentem kończę „Psychofankę – Great Come Back" (w ogóle cokolwiek, co się zaczyna<em> psychofanka_)__ i liczę na duuużo reviewsów. Mam nadzieję, że pozytywnych ;]._


End file.
